


Shades and Tones

by deathrayofgay



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Klance Week 2016, Klanceweek2k16, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Slash, day 1: red/blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blue is the only colour which maintains its character throughout all of its tones… Red when darkened becomes brown, and diluted with white it is no longer red, but another colour - pink” -- Raoul Dufy</p><p>------<br/>Alternatively: Lance likes Keith's shades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades and Tones

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late!! And it's totally grossly unbeta'd and unproofread! i was just in a rush to get it up

Lance often finds himself sat somewhere secluded; somewhere the other paladins aren’t likely to look for him. He needs time. Time to remember. Remember his mother, his father, his brothers and sisters…his _home_. He needs to remember how long he’s been gone. What do they think happened to him? Do they think that he’s dead? They’ve probably given up hope, held a memorial, assigned him a grave. They’d have mourned him. Would he ever be able to go home? He couldn’t abandon Voltron, he’d have to return eventually, in order to protect the galaxy… He couldn’t put them through all that… Maybe it’s best to let them think he’s dead…

“Hey, Sanchez! Why aren’t you in the training deck? Zarkon could strike any moment…”

It took Keith a few moments, but he eventually noted the sadness on his comrade’s face. He silenced himself and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Hey, are you alright man?”

Lance takes a deep breath and glances at Keith through his peripheral vision, “Yeah I guess so. Just thinking about stuff.”

Keith glances over his shoulder at the door, wondering if he should leave Lance to think or join him. He decides on the latter, taking a seat on the floor.

“What kinda stuff? Wanna talk about it?”

Lance bites his lip in thought, hesitating a little, “Just…homesick… I miss my family a lot, especially on quiet days like this…”

Keith sighs in thought, “Yeah I bet… I wish I could tell you I was feeling the same, but I guess I’m lucky that I don’t really have a family to miss…”

Lance searches Keith’s face, hypnotised by the movement, the change his emotions bring to his expression. His hair seems dull, lacking its usual shine. His amethyst eyes are darkened, almost onyx in appearance. His grief is evident, and Lance’s heart yearns in sympathy.

Lance wants to help, but Keith speaks before him, “Do you wanna talk about your family? I don’t mean to be rude or whatever, but I noticed during our focusing exercise a few months ago that when you thought about your family it was kinda large. Do live with all those people?”

Lance smiles at the thought, “Yeah, well… Latinx families always make a habit of gathering… There’s hardly a day when I’m not with my aunts and uncles, cousins, siblings… We all share a neighbourhood so it’s…it’s nice. And I miss my cat! My little kitty Tia! She’s probably missed her cuddles, my poor baby.”

A small smile appears on Keith’s lips, and at the sight of it, Lance instantly feels compelled to make it happen again, “You’re a cat person then?”

Lance forces a grin, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?! Cats are cute as all hell, fluffy little babies! But dogs are cute too!! Bouncy happy balls of love and energy! Did you have any pets?”

Keith chuckles lightly, “Nah, not really. I mean there was this one lizard in the desert near my house that I used to say hi to sometimes… Though I have to admit I’ve always kinda wanted a dog or a cat…”

Lance pushes his chest out in false confidence, grin back in place, “Well now you have your lion! She can be like a cat, right?”

Keith’s smile widens slightly, eyes brightening once again, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

He’s not sure why, but Lance leans into Keith, throwing his arms around the red paladin, “And me and the other paladins are your family now. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, Allura… Me… We’re your family,” he leans back away and smiles softly, “You won’t have to be alone anymore.”

All of a sudden, Lance sees pink. Keith’s eyes are a sparkling magenta, his cheeks and the tips of his ears are dusted pink with a blush. Even his hair seems to be brighter, almost the colour of black cherries opposed to its normal coal colour.

Keith looks out of the window, gazing at the stars with a happy expression, “A family… We’re a family.”

The blue paladin isn’t sure if he imagined Keith’s change in shade, but what he is sure of is that he wants to see Keith’s pink tone all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
